


five times

by shitposts_galore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Funny, Parkour, Serious Injuries, Tumblr Prompt, but not really, semi serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitposts_galore/pseuds/shitposts_galore
Summary: five times lance was almost caught doing parkour and once he was.





	1. why is he on the fridge

Lance was bored. nothing good came of him being bored. he snuck out of his room, planning to just grab a snack and head back in, when he was hit with a good idea... he started to move to grab some slime, when he heard someone coming in. he quickly just put the goo on a plate and scampered onto the top of the fridge. 

 

Pidge was hungry after a long night of working on rover 2.5, working out a few bugs. it wasn't easy building a drone from scrap. she quietly opened the door to the kitchen, planning to grab a hunk-cookie and head back. she thought she saw a faint shadow on top of the fridge, but waved it away as a trick of the light, and opened the fridge, when she felt something wet and sticky slop onto her back. "who did that?" she grabbed her bayard and swung it around, looking for the culprit. "up here pidgey." lance dropped to the ground with a quiet thump. "what the fuck lance. why were you on the fridge?" "because i felt like it." "well you better feel like running" she turned and started running at him, as lance made a horrified screech and started running.

 

keith just wanted some fucking sleep. was that too much to ask? appearently in this goddamn place. "what the hell is going on?" he stepped outside, only to get two blurs rushing past him, seeing green food goo on the back of one. that was probably pidge. meaning the chased was mostly likely lance. he shook his head and stepped back inside to go to sleep.

 

Hunk was worried. lance wasn't in his room and he normally slept like a rock. he quicky started to head down to hall, but was stopped by loud yelling from a blue blur being chased by a green one. "lance? pidge? what are you guys doing so late at night?" "SHES TRYING TO KILL ME!" "not kill, merely maim!" "THATS NOT ANY BETTER!"

 

Shiro was tired and done with life. as soon as he heard the screaming he stepped outside and quickly picked the two up by their shirt collars. "what is going on." "SHE WANTS TO KILL ME!" "no i dont! just maim!" "Pidge! Lance! calm down. im sure whatever it was it can be resolved." he set them down and pushed them apart to their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do give any advice to make it better! i do want to improve my writing skills!


	2. where did that shot come from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is hit during a battle and decides to get higher up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the injury comes in. nothing big, he just got stabbed in the leg, but it is there.

Lance was calmly shooting at the enemies, until he heard footsteps behind him and a sudden searing pain in his leg. he yelped, before spinning and shooting at the galra who stabbed him. he dug the knife out and threw it away. "i can't fight like this..." he started looking for a place to relax, but the only thing around was tall trees. he looked back to make sure no galrans were looking at him before starting to scale the trunk,branches at a time. he had to dodge a few stray shots but before long he was at the top. he sat down and started aiming again, hitting a soldier trying to sneak up on pidge.

 

Pidge was... pidge. she had wrapped her bayard around a galras leg and slammed him into the ground, before electrocuting them and moving to the next. she suddenly heard a shot right next to her and she ducked quickly, but stood back up and turned around to see a galra laying on the floor.

 

Hunk was blasting galra left and right, and turned to see a galra trying to sneak up on pidge. he opened his mouth to say something, but a bullet beat him to the punch. it hit the galra right in the head, knocking them out, and he turned back to fighting.

 

Keith was fighting a bunch, turning and turning. he beat about half when they started fighting harder, until a couple of shots from above hit the galras in the backs, pushing them into the flat of keiths blade, knocking them out.

 

Shiro had activated his arm and was batting away galra left and right, when he heard a shot land right above him and a galra fall from the tree. he put a general thumbs up out there, before going back to fighting.


End file.
